starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sevana Nomante
Dr. Sevana Nomante was a beautiful member of the Imperial Army and an authority on Force history. She was also extremely dangerous, as she carried a cortosis blade and was a skilled swordsman tutored by Darth Vader himself. in 16 ABY, Nomante led an elite force of Imperial soldiers in the search for one of the last undiscovered Jedi holocrons. ---- During an excavation of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant led by Nomante herself, ancient texts were recovered that she believed held clues to the location of one of the last undiscovered Jedi holocrons. However, the texts were written in a lost Wookiee dialect. Furthermore, once the holocron was discovered, it was required that a Jedi Knight open it. Nomante soon learned that former Jedi Greco Antilles could assist them in both areas, so she set out to find and capture him. Nomante dispatched the Iktochki bounty hunter known as Kelloth to find Antilles, and it did not take long to discover him in hiding in Mos Espa. From Mos Espa, Kelloth informed Nomante and her forces of his location, and she captured Antilles with the help of her handpicked clone colonel and his troops. Nomante planned on forcing Antilles to translate the texts on the spot and see where it went from there. This poor planning backfired when Antilles' Wookiee friend Calbacca arrived and wreaked havoc, and the two of them escaped with the texts. From then on, Nomante's planning improved. She had her agents use a special device to track Antilles, knowing that there was a high probability that he would take it upon himself to find the holocron now that he had the texts. She was right, and the device led them right to Antilles inside the holocron vault in the Jedi Archives on Coruscant. Initially, Antilles refused to help Nomante find the holocron from that point, having the attitude that he'd have nothing to lose if she killed him. However, Nomante once again had a plan up her sleeve, a plan two months in the making. She brought in her hostage, Reina Orlan, Antilles' ex-girlfriend who he had been told was dead. It was, in fact, all part of an elaborate cover-up orchestrated by Nomante and her agents. With Reina's life on the line, Antilles was forced to find the holocron and hand it over. Nomante soon learned from Antilles' translation of the texts that the holocron could only be opened on Ilum. She left Antilles, Reina, and Calbacca behind in the underground holocron chamber with Kelloth and a lance of troops and headed for Ilum. Eventually, Antilles and his friends escaped, again. Antilles stowed away with Reina on board one of the Imperial ships, deciding it would be best to attack Nomante's forces on Ilum rather than trying to do so in the heart of the Imperial capitol. Antilles surprised Nomante as her small convoy was heading towards Ilum's Crystal Caves, and a deadly race to the caves began. Nomante disabled Antilles' lightsaber with her cortosis blade, but that didn't stop him from using his bare hands. Although Antilles reached the caves first, Nomante and the remainder of her forces followed closely behind him, and eventually they met up in a room designed specifically for opening the holocron they had in possession. It was then that everyone realized that this particular artifact was very, very special. Nomante's term for it was the 'Alpha-Holocron.' While this newly discovered fact worried Antilles, it only made Nomante's excitement over opening the holocron stronger, and she did so without hesitation. This triggered numerous Jedi Spirits, who resided in the caves to guard the holocron from unworthy (non-Jedi) eyes. Eyes like Nomante's... ...And eyes like Reina Orlan's, which made Antilles instantly decide it was best to take the first and only love he ever knew and make a hasty retreat. Nomante didn't notice they were leaving, and hardly even heard the Jedi Spirits' words of warning, as she was distracted by the endless data stream flowing from the 'Alpha-Holocron.' Within moments, everyone in the room perished violently, and the caves began collapsing. Even Antilles barely escaped alive. In the end, Nomante's greed and arrogance were her undoing. Appearances *''Star Wars: Greco Antilles and the Temple of the Lost Holocron'' Category:Humans Category:Imperial military personnel Category:Imperials Category:Females